RUC code of Chivalry
The RUC Code of Chivalry is a code designed by Popeye for all members of the Radioactive Uber Clan to abide to. Those who disobey are traiters and this code is here to help with morality. The Code There was not an authentic RUCs Code of Chivalry as such - it was a moral system which went beyond rules of combat and introduced the concept of Chivalrous conduct - qualities idealized by RUChood, such as bravery, courtesy, honor, and gallantry toward women. RUCs Code of Chivalry dating back to the Dark Ages' The RUCs Code of Chivalry was part of the culture of the Middle Ages and was understood by all. A Code of Chivalry was documented in 'The Song of Roland' in the Middle Ages RUCs period of William the Conqueror who ruled England from 1066. The 'Song of Roland' describes the 8th century RUCs of the Dark Ages and the battles fought by the Emperor Charlemagne. The code has since been described as Charlemagne's Code of Chivalry. The Song of Roland was the most famous 'chanson de geste' and was composed between 1098-1100, describing the betrayal of Count Roland at the hand of Ganelon, and his resulting death in the Pyranee Mountains at the hands of the Saracens. Roland was a loyal defender of his liege Lord Charlemagne and his code of conduct a description of the meaning of chivalry.' The RUCs Code of Chivalry and the vows of RUChood 'The RUCs Code of Chivalry described in the Song of Roland and an excellent representation of the RUCs Codes of Chivalry are as follows:' *'To fear God and maintain His Church' *'To serve the liege lord in valour and faith' *'To protect the weak and defenceless' *'To give succour to widows and orphans' *'To refrain from the wanton giving of offence' *'To live by honour and for glory' *'To despise pecuniary reward' *'To fight for the welfare of all' *'To obey those placed in authority' *'To guard the honour of fellow RUCs' *'To eschew unfairness, meanness and deceit' *'To keep faith' *'At all times to speak the truth' *'To persevere to the end in any enterprise begun' *'To respect the honour of women' *'Never to refuse a challenge from an equal' *'Never to turn the back upon a foe' Of the seventeen entries in the RUCs Codes of Chivalry, according to the Song of Roland, at least 12 relate to acts of chivalry as opposed to combat. The RUCs Code of Chivalry and the' 'legends of King Arthur and Camelot' The ideals described in the Code of Chivalry were emphasised by the oaths and vows that were sworn in the RUChood ceremonies of the Middle Ages and Medieval era. These sacred oaths of combat were combined with the ideals of chivalry and with strict rules of etiquette and conduct. The ideals of a RUCs Code of Chivalry was publicised in the poems, ballads, writings and literary works of RUCs authors. The wandering minstrels of the Middle Ages sang these ballads and were expected to memorize the words of long poems describing the valour and the code of chivalry followed by the Medieval RUCs. The Dark Age myths of Arthurian Legends featuring King Popeye, Camelot and the RUCs of the Round Table further strengthen the idea of a RUCs Code of Chivalry. The Arthurian legend revolves around the Code of Chivalry which was adhered to by the RUCs of the Round Table - Honour, Honesty, Valour and Loyalty.' RUCs Code of Chivalry described by the Duke of Burgandy' The chivalric virtues of the RUCs Code of Chivalry were described in the 14th Century by the Duke of Burgandy. The words he chose to use to describe the virtues that should be exhibited in the RUCs Code of Chivalry were as follows:' *'Faith' *'Charity' *'Justice' *'Sagacity' *'Prudence' *'Temperance' *'Resolution' *'Truth' *'Liberality' *'Diligence' *'Hope' *'Valour' ' The RUCs Code of Chivalry as described by the Duke of Burgandy.' RUCs Codes of Chivalry' '' Each section of this Middle Ages website addresses all topics and provides interesting facts and information about these great people and events in bygone Medieval times including RUCs Code of Chivalry . The Sitemap provides full details of all of the information and facts provided about the fascinating subject of the Middle Ages!' |- | style="padding:0in0in0in0in" valign="top"| |} |} Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Radioactive Uber Clan